Alice and Erina: Cake Pop
“What do you mean Hisako’s sick?” Erina Nakiri, the young headmaster of Totsuki Culinary Academy, was perturbed to find that her secretary and close friend, Hisako Arato, hadn’t shown up to work. Instead a representative of the Arato family had shown up in her office to deliver some news. “It’s just as I said Lady Erina Nakiri, Miss Arato has come down with a fever and will be out for a week.” said the representative. “Is she okay? Is there anything I can do for her? I can hire doctors!” said Erina “Lady Nakiri, I should remind you that the Arato family specialize in medicine. We have a staff of doctors under the purview of her parents that are more than capable of treating her.” “Oh....I’m sorry, you understand how much I care for her.” “I most definitely understand, Miss Arato wishes me to tell you not worry about her and that she will recover as soon as she can to return to your side. In the meantime she has prepared a replacement to take over her duties.” Erina was puzzled at the news. Considering the circumstances of course there would need to be a replacement, but who could Hisako trust to replace her and be this close to the most important person in Totsuki? Would it be one of the Elite Ten? Maybe someone from the Polar Star Dormitory. “Ah, here she is right now.” “My dear lovely cousin! What’s up in the hizzay!” “Alice?!” It was Alice Nakiri, Erina’s half-Danish cousin and the Sixth Seat of the Elite Ten. Unlike Erina, Alice is a lot more outgoing and impulsive and has often avoided the responsibilities that come with her seat. It’s baffling that Hisako would choose Alice of all people to be her secretary. “Oh my Erina,” said Alice with a smug look on her face, “are you disappointed? You’re so cold to your family.” “Oh shut up Alice, I don’t know why Hisako picked you, but you better not take this lightly. There’s a lot of responsibilities that come with being my secretary. I don’t want-” “Blah blah blabbity blah great responsibility comes with great power or whatever, take a chill pill fam.” “With that I should take my leave. I’ve briefed Lady Alice on the tasks that Hisako has set for her.” said the Arato representative “See ya later homeslice!” said Alice. Erina was confused by her choice in words. “Fam? Homeslice?” “Oh you see when I went to America for that assignment I made some friends and learned all the hip lingo the Americans use! Also-” While Alice continued her discussion the representative kept walking until he was a safe distance from Erina’s office. He takes his cell phone and proceeds to call someone while continuing to walk. “I’ve done everything you asked Miss Arato.” “Thank you Kai, is Alice with Erina right now?” “She is.” said Kai, “May I ask the real reason why you’ve decided to take a hiatus from your duties? I felt rather awkward lying to one of the most powerful people in Japan. Are things not well between you and Lady Erina?” “Everything is fine, though I can’t really tell you my reasons. I just have something important and it needs my full attention.” “I won’t question your reasons further Miss Arato. However I’m rather worried about the girl you have taking your place. I don’t think she listened to me when I briefed her on her duties as a secretary. Generally she comes off, for lack of better words, a complete moron.” “Alice is someone I fully trust, Kai. I understand hard to believe considering her demeanor, but she’ll get the job done.” “I will trust your judgment Miss Arato. I will resume my other tasks for the day.” “Good day to you Kai.” said Hisako before she hanged up. She was all alone in her room and it was dark. Aside from the usual staff, no one else was at the Arato household. The rest of her family were taking care of their business in other parts of the country and no one will return for a week. Until then she had the house all to herself. She’s sitting on a rather large leather chair, wearing nothing but pink laced panties. To her left was a small table that had a small ribbed vibrator and a bottle of baby oil. In front of her was a large TV screen. Hisako had been staring at that TV for hours, seemingly waiting for something. “I wouldn’t be surprised if after this you didn’t forgive me, Lady Erina.” Hisako said to herself. “But I have my needs. This is something I’ve wanted for the longest time, and if Lady Alice succeeds, it will all be worth it.” Hisako’s heart had kept racing, and she started to sweat all over her body. In addition, she felt a more noticeable wet sensation in her panties. “I should probably give myself an appetizer before I go nuts. It will be a while before the main course. I have to be careful though, I don’t want to indulge myself too much.” She proceeded to position herself on the chair Indian-style. Then she placed her right hand in her panties and felt the wetness all over her fingers. She then stroked her clitoris and felt an incredible relieving satisfaction. All she could think of was the future with Erina once her mysterious plan goes through. “Erina...oh Lady Erina.” Hisako said. She removed her hand as to not rush herself further. She needed to save her energy, but for what? Hisako then proceeded to lick the fingers that have been in her wet panties. “Soon Erina, soon you’ll be free.” “So where’s Kurokiba? This is probably the first time I’ve seen you without him, Alice.” “He’s off having Shokugeki matches with Hayama. They’re doing a best of 3 so he’ll be gone the entire day. Winner gets to challenge Yukihira for the First Seat.” “Those boys are too competitive.” said Erina, “They don’t understand the amount of paperwork the other Elite Ten have to file every time they have one. They also keep wagering their seats which adds a lot more paperwork. I swear those two have swapped places at least ten times already. Paperwork which by the way you’ve kept avoiding.” “Oh is that so?!” said Alice with an obvious sarcastic tone. “Don’t get coy, you. Kinokuni, Tadokoro, and Isshiki haven’t had proper sleep since they’re the only ones who actually keep up with it. It’d be nice if you could help them.” “I’ll make it a New Year’s Resolution, whatever. By the way, since we’re together I actually have something I’ve been meaning to ask you. See I have this new dish I actually want you to test.” This was a surprise to Erina. Her God Tongue has been coveted throughout the culinary industry, and many have gone to great lengths to secure it. Alice however has always been too prideful to ask her help ever since she scoffed at the cake she made when they were children. “Now you want my tongue? Must be an important dish.” “It’s, uh, well, for my mom. Her birthday’s coming up and I want to make sure it tastes perfect. I actually have it on me right now.” Alice proceeded to reach into her bag and pulled out a plastic Ziploc. In it was a simple cake pop. “A mere cake pop?” said Erina. It was rather confusing for her. Usually the dishes Alice makes have been incredibly complex and take some bizarre form, but a cake pop is too normal. There’s probably a weird trick inside it.” “Yeah, cake pops have grown popular in America and I thought it’d amuse mom. There’s something special inside this cake pop and I actually need the God Tongue to refine it.” While the thought of Alice actually needing her help amused her, Erina felt suspicious about this. Alice is probably setting up some stupid prank, like maybe the cake pop is actually spicy. However, Erina had gotten most of the work she needed to do done for the day and she had nothing better to do, so she’ll humor her cousin. “I guess I’ll help out my dear cousin, especially if it’s for Aunt Leonora. If this is a prank though I’ll eviscerate you.” “Not at all Erina! I wouldn’t do something cruel.” “You definitely would.” Erina thought to herself. She took a bite from the cake pop, and had looked out for anything suspicious in the taste. She hadn’t found anything. In fact there’s nothing remarkable about the cake pop. It tasted completely ordinary. “I don’t get it, Alice.” “What do you mean?” “This cake pop is completely normal, and it’s unlike you to make normal food. While there isn’t anything weird, there isn’t anything remarkable about the taste either. Are you wasting my time?” “Nope, actually it should start kicking in right about now.” “Wait, what’s kicking in?” Erina re-examined the leftover taste in her mouth from the cake pop to figure out what Alice meant. As she suspected there isn’t anything more to the taste. A few seconds later however, something felt off. She felt a heaviness in her eyes and started feeling light-headed. It’s almost as if she was falling asleep. She then lost her balance and almost fell to the floor, but Alice caught her. She looked at Alice wondering what was going on. Alice’s eyes exuded a sense of confidence, and a smile that looked like she knew exactly what was going on. “What…” Erina was struggling to speak. “What did you do?” “Ssh, sleep tight princess. You’ll wake up in a few hours, wake up to a happy wonderland.” “Alice…you…” Erina had failed to complete the sentence, and she then closed her eyes and dozed off into a deep sleep. Erina started to slowly wake up from the induced sleep from what she presumes is the cake pop. She looked at her surroundings to see what cruel prank Alice had set up for her. She couldn’t believe that her own cousin would drug her like that. As she came to, she started feeling some discomfort. She noticed each of her ankles had been cuffed and chained to a bed. Her wrists were handcuffed together and had been placed over her head. She was lying on a bed in a dimly lit room, she looked around and had a hard time recognizing anything. It was rather chilly in the room, then Erina had realized she’s completely naked. The door to the room opened. It was Alice, and she too was completely naked. “Alice, what the hell is going on? Why am I chained up to a bed and naked? This isn’t funny.” “I gotta say Erina, I’ve thought of you tied up in a compromising position before, but seeing it in real life is a lot more intense. It really suits you.” “Cut the crap and untie me, your prank has gone too far.” Erina tried to struggle out of the bondage but to no avail. Then a sudden thought came to her mind. “Hisako isn’t really sick, is she? What have you done to her?” “I just made her a promise is all.” “What are you talking about?” “You know I didn’t actually *need* her to get out of my way. If anything she’d be here right now, but she disobeyed me and as punishment she only gets to watch.” Erina was completely confused, but there was something about the way Alice was talking that made her incredibly nervous. She started getting a creepy vibe from the way she stared at her. Her gut was warning her with loud signs that she was going to do something horrible. “I don’t understand……Alice, please.” “Right, I forgot when it comes to these things you’re completely clueless Erina. I’ll put it as simple and straightforward as I can. We’re gonna fuck.” “Fuck? What the hell is that supposed to mean.” “Erina, it means sex, come on, we’re both naked, I have you tied up, and we’re both obviously in the mood.” “But, no. We’re both girls. We’re cousins for crying out loud.” “I know! Isn’t that exciting, we’re breaking boundaries here Erina!.” Alice proceeded to walk towards Erina. As she walked closer Erina felt a trembling in her heart. She was serious. She’s really going to go through with this “Wait, Hisako, don’t tell me….” “Oh she knows. In fact we’re in her house right now, and we’re in the guest room. The rest of her family is gone for a while and the staff have been explicitly instructed not to interrupt us. By the way, don’t bother screaming for help. No one’s gonna save you. Don’t worry though, I’m not gonna murder you or something. I’m not psychotic.” Erina looked around and she realized it Alice was telling the truth. Meaning…. “Hisako….” “Like I said she’d be here but man that girl can’t control herself. Last night I told her if you want to cum you need my permission, but she just does it anyway.” “You mean…you two…” “Oh yeah, not just her, there’s Kurokiba, Hayama, Tadokoro, Nikumi, the Aldinis, even the rest of those schmucks at the Polar Star Dorm, and a lot more.” Alice was now next to Erina at the side of the bed to her left then proceeded to sit down. Erina’s heart trembled even more. “The only person I haven’t done it with is Yukihira, Believe me I tried but man is that boy dumber than a rock. Everytime I tried coming onto him he somehow interpreted it as me challenging him to a Shokugeki or something. Next time I’ll probably just drug him like I did you. Anyways, there’s cameras I set up all over the room. Don’t bother looking, they’re hidden. They’re connected to a monitor in Hisako’s room, which is all the way down at the other end of the hall. Right now she’s watching us. All she gets to do is watch us and masturbate. She wanted to be in the same room but she’s grateful I’m even letting her watch in the first place.” “Why is she helping you like this, I don’t get it.” “It’s because I’m great at what I do Erina.” Erina started breathing heavily. She looked at Alice and started feeling a vague desire. She wanted something from her, but she’s unsure of what it was. Alice then leaned closer to her and Erina became more nervous. Alice then started to kiss her shoulder and neck. “Alice, please stop, this is wrong.” “The other drug should be kicking in by the way. It’s a special insect pheromone I developed from various insects. It will make you more, well, willing to my suggestions.” “So…I won’t be able to resist?” “Correct. Normally I find people resisting turns me on further, but it’ll be a hassle from you, like you’ll probably bite me or something.” “I swear Alice, when I get out of here….” “You’ll want more, trust me. Now kiss me Erina.” Alice leaned in to Erina’s face. She licked her lips in anticipation of tasting Erina’s God Tongue for herself. Erina in her mind tried her best to resist, but whatever drug she put in was too powerful. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. She wanted to taste Alice. Alice leaned in further and started sucking Erina’s tongue, then proceeded to massage it with her tongue, interlocking them. The sensitivity that came with the God Tongue enhanced the euphoria. This was Erina’s first kiss, and she couldn’t believe it was from her cousin, but she couldn’t help the fact that it felt so good. “This is your first time kissing? How does it feel?” Erina in her mind was completely disgusted and wanted to tell off Alice. However, when she started to speak… “It….feels good, Alice. I want more…” Erina felt disappointment in herself. The drugs kept talking for her. “Alright, we’ll keep kissing, but instead…” Alice sat up and positioned herself on Erina’s chest. She placed her crotch near Erina’s face. A sticky wet substance was leaking from her vagina. “You have to kiss my pussy.” “Alice, you’re going too fast, and this is gross. We pee out of there.” Erina however felt a strong curiosity as to what Alice’s pussy tasted like. She felt a strong hunger and thirst slowly take over her common sense. “I know you want it Erina. You can’t resist me even if we are cousins. No one ever does.” Erina felt a surge of adrenaline in her mind then proceeded to lean her head into Alice’s crotch. She stuck her tongue in her pussy and felt a great shock. It tasted incredibly sweet with a hint of saltiness. The smell was pungent but it only enhanced the sweetness of her pussy. She never tasted anything so delicious in a long time. “How is it Erina?” “I…I love it Alice. You taste so good.” “Nice to know you’re starting to get into it. I’ve have some more fun stuff in store for you tonight and in the future.” Alice started feeling hot in her body. Her own cousin was licking her pussy and it’s exciting. She started to rub her clitoris with her right hand and fondle her right breast with her left hand. “Erina, you’re so good at this. Keep going…I’m gonna cum!” Alice started to spray juices from her pussy all over Erina’s face. Erina opened her mouth to take in the juices to taste more of Alice. Then she licked Alice’s pussy again to get the leftover juices. “Alice, I love this. I want more, please. I want more.” Erina in her mind was shocked by the words coming out of her mouth. She couldn’t believe that she was going along with Alice’s sick game. Whatever drug she put in her was driving her nuts. “Erina, it’s time for me to take your virginity.” Erina looked at Alice and saw something in her hand. It was a penis shaped toy and straps were hanging off of it. “This is called a strap-on Erina. It’s what girls use to simulate penetration. You want it.” Of course she doesn’t. This was starting to get way too extreme. She wasn’t gonna let her first time go to her own cousin. Alice started to untie Erina’s hands. She then took a key off a nearby table and uncuffed Erina’s ankles. Erina was free. “Your first time will probably be more comfortable with you untied up. We can save fucking with you chained up for later, but for now I’ll just fuck you doggy style. Get into position Erina.” Erina turned around to get into the position. However she realized it was an opportunity for her to run away. She didn’t have to put up with Alice’s nonsense anymore. She’ll have her arrested to get back at her. It would probably hurt the Nakiri name but Erina won’t let this disgrace stand without justice. She has to overcome the drugs and get away…. “Please….give me your cock Alice.” “My pleasure.” Alice said as she put on the strap on. The drugs were too strong. Erina had no choice but to submit herself to her dominant cousin. Alice proceeded to stick the fake penis into her pussy. Erina felt a strong sharp pain. It was too big, but Alice was relentless. She forced it all the way in, then thrusted back and forth. The pain quickly turned into pleasure. Erina’s heart trembled even further. She felt a strong adrenaline throughout her body as Alice violated her. A rush of intensity and goosebumps throughout her body. Erina was enjoying the madness. “You wanna know something funny, Erina?” “What” said a gasping Erina. “There was never a pheromone in that cake pop.” Erina felt a horrible tingling in her spine, in complete shock at the revelation. Her difficulty resisting, the time she could’ve ran away. “There’s no way. Unbelievable.” “I’ll give you that half eaten cake pop and you can analyze in some lab to verify it.” “I can’t….no.” “You know we’re alike in many ways Erina. I had a hunch that deep down you were a giant filthy slut like me. The whole drug thing was just a lie to push you into going through with me. Give you an excuse to satisfy your curiosity.” “How would you, I’m not like that. I can’t be.” “Hisako told me about how you masturbate. Did you know she actually spies on you whenever you masturbate in your office when no one’s around? She even takes note of the porn you watch. She said it’s a lot of lesbian porn. *Incest* lesbian porn.” “No….” Her secret was out. When they were children Erina always felt a strong attraction to her. She wanted to be with her all the time and felt great joy when she hugged her. It was a devastating time when Alice moved to Denmark and her father, Azami, worked to cut off all contact. She missed her, and when they reunited she never found the way to express her happiness properly. “Hisako betrayed me…ungh.” “Let’s cum together Erina. You and me, family.” Alice thrusted her fake cock harder and the adrenaline Erina felt earlier got more intense. Erina’s disappointment turned into excitement. She didn’t have to hide anymore. She can experience love with Alice. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” They both said in unison. Both the Nakiri girls started to squirt from their pussies. The rush of the orgasm blanked Erina’s mind. Alice collapsed on top of Erina. They were face to face, heavily breathing. As they felt the breath of one another, they leaned in and proceeded to make out again. “Alice?” “Erina?” “We’re gonna do stuff like this from now on?” “I have all sorts of stuff planned.” “I have a suggestion.” “Yes?” “Lets rape Hisako. She needs to be punished for betraying me.” “I agree Erina, lets head over to her room.” END